


Distractions

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-09
Updated: 2004-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The Administration is about to come under attack and CJ has to distract the press corps.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Distractions

**Distractions**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** Danny, CJ, Leo, Carol, and Toby  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** The Administration is about to come under attack and CJ has to distract the press corps.  
**Spoiler:** I guess Season 5.  
 **Author's Note:** File this one under things I'd like to see happen when Danny returns but know won't. 

Leo turned to leave CJ's office, but then turned back, "Remember, CJ, you have to distract them." 

"I don't suppose you have any suggestions how," CJ's voice reeked of sarcasm. 

"I don't care how! We just need a couple hours to get our ducks in a row on this issue, and then we can really handle it. But for right now, make sure that no reporter leaves that room thinking about it! Otherwise, we could be talking about the end of this whole Administration!" 

"No pressure, though," she called after his receding back. After looking over a couple more notes, CJ left her office to go to the briefing room, Carol falling into step beside her. "So have you thought of a way to distract them yet?" 

"I was thinking of a strip tease," CJ replied dryly. 

"That would do it," Carol agreed. 

"I don't suppose you could suggest something less humiliating?" 

"No ideas here. The good news is it's 8 a.m. Monday morning, so only about a dozen reporters are here so far." 

"The bad news is that every single one who is here is focused on this one issue." 

"Yeah." 

CJ walked confidently up to the podium even though she didn't feel confident, dropped her folder, and looked out at the room. This just got a lot harder. Or easier. Immediately a smile began to grow on her face, and she left the podium. "Look everyone, Danny's back! After more than six months away!" 

Danny was surprised to be suddenly the center of attention when there was such an important issue at stake, but when CJ gestured for him to stand and led everyone in applause, he seemed to take it good-naturedly, like a joke. 

A joke, however, is not what CJ had in mind. When she reached him, instead of giving him the usual hug that she'd give any of "her" reporters who had been away for a while, she took his face in her hands and kissed him long and passionately. Danny's better judgment fled, and he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with equal ardor. 

When they finally parted, CJ looked around at the stunned reporters. Perfect. "I don't suppose any of you would mind if I went and spent a couple hours off the record getting reacquainted with Danny?" No one else spoke. CJ turned back to Danny, "Come see, I've moved my sofa," in a seductive tone, implying that they had spent time together on her couch doing something other than talking. Then she took his arm and pulled him from the room. 

On the way back to her office, they were joined by Toby, "CJ, that's quite a performance." 

As they reached CJ's office, she lightly pushed Danny in ahead of her and replied, "Toby, if it's a choice between me losing my job and the end of this Administration, I'll bow out." And with a wicked grin she added, "Besides, what a way to go!" And she closed and locked her office door and began closing the blinds, leaving Toby standing there blinking. 


End file.
